Described below is an operator control apparatus for a device, by which operator control apparatus a user can select and thereby activate a function of the controlled device. The operator control apparatus involves a display device displaying a graphical object, for example an icon or a list entry, that represents the function. The user can then select this object and thereby activate the function. The operator control apparatus does not require the user to push a particular key either to select the object or to activate the function.
In this regard, US 2004/0046739 A1 discloses a smartphone that has a housing having elastic walls. When the user holds the smartphone in his hand and exerts pressure on the elastic walls, this is recognized by a pressure sensor of the smartphone and used to control a function of the smartphone. Graphical objects, such as icons or list entries, additionally need to be selected by the user on a touchscreen of the smartphone using his finger in this case.
US 2008/0316181 A1 discloses a smartphone that has pressure sensors on its housing that detect the finger position of the hand holding the smartphone. In this case, the user can select graphical objects on a screen using his finger position on the housing.
US 2005/0134570 A1 discloses a keypad that, instead of single, mobile keys, has a self-contained housing having elastic housing regions that each act as a key.
US 2010/0110368 A1 discloses data goggles that incorporate a touch sensor that senses tapping on the data goggles.
DE 101 21 392 A2 discloses a motor vehicle in which a line of vision is taken as a basis for selecting a control function that can then be activated by the operator by a haptic operator control element. The operator control element is arranged on a steering wheel of the motor vehicle. A disadvantage of this operator control apparatus is that the user needs to change his finger position while driving in order to be able to use a finger to push the operator control element on the steering wheel.
US 2010/013491 A1 discloses an eye tracker that detects a line of vision of an operator and detects a trajectory of a visual focus that a user moves over a display panel by changing his line of vision.